Julie's Greenroom
Julie's Greenroom is a Netflix Original Series produced by The Jim Henson Company and starring Julie Andrews alongside original puppet characters created by the Henson Creature Shop. Netflix ordered 13 half-hour episodes that were released on March 17, 2017. The series began filming in New York in May 2016 and was directed by Joey Mazzarino. In addition to Andrews' starring role, the show includes such guest stars as Alec Baldwin, Sara Bareilles, Joshua Bell, Tituss Burgess, Carol Burnett, Chris Colfer, Robert Fairchild, Josh Groban, David Hyde Pierce, Bill Irwin, Ellie Kemper, Idina Menzel, Tiler Peck, and Stomp. According to Netflix's announcement: Puppeteers on the series include Jennifer Barnhart, Tyler Bunch, Frankie Cordero, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Dorien Davies, John Kennedy, Noel MacNeal, Paul McGinnis, Kenny Stevenson, and John Tartaglia. Andrews created the series with her daughter, Emma Walton Hamilton, and Judy Rothman-Rofe. Andrews, Hamilton, and Lisa Henson serve as executive producers with Steve Sauer and Halle Stanford. Bill Sherman serves as the series' composer. A soundtrack album of songs from the show was given a digital release on April 14, 2017, and released on CD on May 5. Characters Image:JuliesGreenroom-1.jpg| Image:JuliesGreenroom-2.jpg| Image:JuliesGreenroom-3.jpg| Image:JuliesGreenroom-4.jpg| Image:JuliesGreenroom-5.jpg| Image:JuliesGreenroom-6.jpg| Image:JuliesGreenroom-7.jpg| Image:JuliesGreenroom-8.jpg| Image:JuliesGreenroom-9.jpg| Episodes Cast and Crew *'Created by:' Julie Andrews, Emma Walton Hamilton, and Judy Rothman Rofé *'Executive producers:' Julie Andrews, Emma Walton Hamilton, Steve Sauer, Lisa Henson, Halle Stanford, Dominique Bazay, and Andy Yeatman *'Co-producer:' Joey Mazzarino *'Music written by:' Ryan Shore *'Music director:' Bill Sherman *'Vocal music director:' Paul Rudolph *'Producer:' Thomas Keniston *'Executive Consultant:' Martin Baker *'Director:' Joey Mazzarino *'Writers:' Julie Andrews, Emma Walton Hamilton, Alex Rockwell, Judy Rothman Rofé, Joey Mazzarino, and Joseph Purdy *'Composers': Eli Bolin, Shaina Taub Cast * Julie Andrews as Ms. Julie * Giullian Yao Gioiello as Gus Puppeteers * Jennifer Barnhart as Riley * Tyler Bunch as Hugo the Duck * Frankie Cordero as Spike * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Peri * Dorien Davies as Fizz * John Kennedy as Toby the Dog * John Tartaglia as Hank * Additional Puppeteers: Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Ryan Dylan, James Goodwin, Lara MacLean, Noel MacNeal, Paul McGinnis, Michael Schupback and Kenny Stevenson Guests Jim Henson's Creature Shop *'Characters Designed by:' Elanna Allen *'Original Concept Designs:' Alexander Dodge *'Creative Director:' Jason Weber *'Production Supervisor:' Joseph Roddy *'Lead Puppet Wrangler:' Mary Brehmer *'Puppet Captain:' Stephanie D'Abruzzo *'Puppet Builders/Designers:' Erin Slattery Black, Mary Brehmer, Victoria Ellis, Soja Gingervich, Elizabeth Hara, Jim Kroupa, Rollin Krewson, Nicholas Mahon, Kari Love, Anney Ozar, Constance Peterson, Kate Rusek, Sierra Schoening, and David Valentine Notes * When introducing Bill Irwin in the episode "Send in the WOW," Julie makes reference to his role as Mr. Noodle on Sesame Street. * All of the show's principle puppeteers make on-screen cameos in the season 1 finale appearing as family and friends of the "greenies" attending at the debut performance of "Mash-up: The Musical". Sources *Press release: Netflix Announces The Worldwide Debut of Jule's Greenroom *Variety: Netflix Sets ‘Julie’s Greenroom’ Preschool Series From Julie Andrews, Jim Henson Co. External links *Show page on Netflix.com *Show page on Henson.com __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Henson Company TV Shows